


and i love you (like never before)

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Singing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah sings a song to Laurel to convey her feelings. (The song is Songbird by Fleetwood Mac)
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	and i love you (like never before)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope y’all like this! I wrote this while currently sick, so I hope it’s still good. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! I wanted to do this because I absolutely love this song, it is my favorite by Fleetwood Mac!

Laurel was sitting down in the bar, drinking on the beer she had. The place was starting to die down, but people were sticking around to watch the person on the piano play. That person was Dinah Drake. Dinah really loved to play music and Laurel loved to stay down in the bar to hear her play.

Dinah had such a soothing voice and Laurel got lost in her voice. She could watch Dinah play music for hours and never get tired. Laurel moved from the bar to go sit at a table near the piano. She wanted to be as close to Dinah as she could while she was playing.

Laurel had feelings for her. There was no doubt about that. She was happy to be her roommate and her friend, perhaps even her best friend, but Laurel wanted more. She could picture herself being with Dinah and giving Dinah all the love in the world. She swallowed her beer to try to get those thoughts out of her mind, not wanting to hurt her own heart.

Dinah smiled at her as she finished her last song, getting a round of applause from the audience. Dinah didn’t even seem to give a care at the attention, she was just lost in Laurel’s eyes and smiling at her. Laurel felt her heart flutter at the action, giving Dinah a smile back. 

“Thank you everyone. I appreciate it.” Dinah spoke into the microphone, her eyes never leaving Laurel’s. “I’m going to play one more song and close up for the night, you all need to go home and get some sleep.”

The crowd chuckled at what Dinah had said and went silent as they saw Dinah moved her fingers back to the piano.

Dinah started to play the song and Laurel instantly recognized the song, her heart beating fast at Dinah playing.

“For you, there’ll be no more crying.” Dinah began to sing, getting whistles from the crowd as they recognized the song. “For you, the sun will be shining.”

Dinah looked over to Laurel, staring at her as she sang that next part, “And I feel that when I’m with you, it’s alright, I know it’s right.”

Laurel felt her breath catch in her throat, feeling like Dinah was singing this directly at her. She didn’t know what to make of it, but was admiring the beautiful words coming out of Dinah’s mouth.

Dinah played the keys on the piano and continued, “To you, I’ll give the world. To you, I’ll never be cold.”

The crowded continued to whistle out at Dinah’s voice and how beautifully it sounded with the song.

“Cause I feel that when in with you, it’s alright, I know it’s right.” Dinah sang, looking directly at Laurel.

Laurel felt tears begin to form in her eyes, blinking them away to prevent them from falling and instead taking another sip of her beer. Dinah glanced back at the piano and pay attention to what she was playing.

“And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score.” Dinah sang. 

Dinah contemplated on what to do next and decided to stare at Laurel, making sure to sing the lyrics directly at her. She sang the song after all for Laurel. She had a tendency to do that. She was too afraid to admit how she felt for Laurel, so she felt singing it to her was easier. Luckily she knew the song well, so she wouldn’t need to look at the piano much.

“And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before.” Dinah sang, her gaze never leaving Laurel’s. She continued to play the keys until the next verse came up, still looking at Laurel, “And I wish you all the love in the world. But most of all, I wish it from myself.”

Laurel felt her heart beating so fast that it was going to jump out of her chest. She felt tears falling down her cheeks, but couldn’t bring herself to care with Dinah singing this to her and looking at her the way she was.

Dinah opened her mouth to finish out the rest of the song, looking at Laurel with so much love. “And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. Like never before, like never before.”

Dinah finished singing and continued to play the rest of the song, her gaze falling back to her fingers and finished out the song. The moment her fingers hit the last key, she looked at Laurel and smiled. The crowd gave another round of applause, along with whistles and compliments, but Dinah was only focused on one person.

“Thank you all for coming tonight and I hope you all have an amazing night.” Dinah let out, as she got up from the piano.

Laurel was still sitting there, still looking at Dinah. Dinah made her way over to Laurel and sat down next to her. 

“You okay?” Dinah asked with such softness.

Laurel blinked and turned around to smile at Dinah. “That was........wow.”

“You liked it?” 

“I loved it. It was so beautiful.”

Dinah smiled at the compliment and licked her lips, noticing Laurel’s gaze go to her lips. “Wanna go upstairs?”

Laurel nodded in response and both women got up. They both silently walked towards the elevator to make their way up to the apartment. The elevator ride was silent and there was a lot of tension there. When they reached the apartment, they both walked out and looked at each other.

Dinah took a big risk and crossed the distance between them. Dinah brought her hand up to Laurel’s cheek and let her gaze fall to Laurel’s lips. Laurel leaned in closer and that was enough for Dinah to slowly press her lips against Laurel’s, sighing into the kiss.

Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s hair, grabbing onto her curls as they kissed. The kiss was everything and it was breathtaking. Dinah felt so soft against her lips and Laurel felt so much love in this kiss.

They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the kiss and pulled back when they forgot to breathe. They looked into each other’s eyes and Dinah let out a light laugh.

“I have been wanting to do this for so long.” Dinah admitted. Laurel let out a sigh of relief at the admission.

“I’m glad you finally did it.” Laurel replied with tears in her eyes. Dinah brought her hand up to wipe away her tears. “This might sound silly, but that song, it felt like you were singing it to me.”

Dinah sucked in a breath and decided to take even more risks. “That’s because I was singing it to you. You inspired me to sing it.”

Laurel felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest and widened her eyes. “Why?”

“Because...... I love you, Laurel.” Dinah let out a breath she was holding in at the admission. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I just love the hell out of you.”

Laurel smiled through her tears and gave Dinah another kiss on the lips. “I love you, D.”

“Really?” Dinah hesitatingly asked, wanting to make sure Laurel wasn’t just saying this to comfort her.

“Yes Dinah, I’m sure. I’ve loved you for a bit now. I just didn’t want to ruin anything.” Laurel admitted.

Dinah laughed at that. They both felt the same and were just too scared to tell the other out of fear of ruining everything. Dinah ran her fingers through Laurel’s short hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Laurel, will you please be my girlfriend?”

Laurel nodded her head so fast and kissed Dinah again before replaying, “Yes of course!”

They stood there for a bit, kissing and so happy that they were now together and revealed their feelings.

They didn’t know what the future would hold. All they knew is they would have each other, no matter what.


End file.
